Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez !
by or elise
Summary: OS Un moment chaud entre bella et jasper. Bella est humaine et jasper un vampire. Surtout ne vous fier pas a ce que vous lisez ou pensez . . .


les personnages sont à stéphanie meyer je ne fais que jouer avec !

~-^-~ _**ce n'est pas ce que vous penser**_ ~-^-~

J'étais sur le canapé entrain de regarder la télé où un épisode de vampire diaries passait sur CW « ironique quand on sait que j'ai le plus beau et merveilleux vampire comme compagnon "edward"» mais pour ma défense c'est ma série préférée.

J'étais seule avec Jasper dans la maison des Cullen, mon amour Edward était parti chasser avec Rosalie, Emmett et Alice. Carlisle était à l'hôpital et Esmé à Seattle pour un projet de rénovation .Sur l'écran de la télé on pouvait voir Damon embrasser Élena. Cette série m'a toujours fascinée entre Stéfan qui me faisait penser indubitablement à mon chéri, à toujours vouloir le bien et à éviter de devenir un monstre en étant végétarien et Damon le type même du mauvais vampire mais sexy à souhait.

Voir l'acteur que je considérais comme sexy et un pur fantasme dans une telle position, ajouté à cela ma frustration, mon esprit a commencé à dériver. Je m'imaginais à la place d'Élena et Edward à la place de Damon. Entre Edward et moi ce n'était pas comme ça, il avait trop peur de me faire du mal. La chaleur a commencé à venir et je laissais échapper un faible gémissement, la honte m'envahit et je rougis violemment.

Soudain Jasper descendit les escaliers, il avait les yeux noirs, cela m'inquiéta car il était celui qui avait le plus de mal avec le régime végétarien, il s'approcha de moi tel un félin. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra d'un coup et il se mit à sourire en entendant mon cœur. Il s'assit à côté de moi et huma mes cheveux . Pendant de longues minutes je stressais et lui ne parlait pas. Je décidais enfin à couper ce silence pesant pour moi mais avec beaucoup de difficultés.

_**- Jasper que fais-tu ? Chuchotais-je d'une voix tremblante. Je voyais ma dernière heure arriver et je pensais à mon amour. Quand je sentis la langue de Jasper sur mon cou au lieu de ses crocs que je m'attendais à sentir percer la peau si fine de mon cou, des frissons m'envahir et une douce chaleur se propagèrent dans mon ventre.  
>- J'ai senti ta frustration et ton excitation de ma chambre. Dit-il le silence réapparut puis il ajouta: J'ai eu des idées que j'aimerais explorer et j'ai décidé de t'aider à décharger toute cette excitation et frustration que je sens souvent venant de toi car je sais qu'Edward a trop peur de te faire du mal. Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.<br>C'est à ce moment que je réalisais qu'il avait les yeux noirs de désir et non de soif comme je le pensais au départ , la chaleur s'intensifia sous ses mots et ma prise de conscience. Dans un éclair de lucidité je dis d'une voix faible :  
>- Jasper tu ne peux pas, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, j'aime Edward et toi Alice. Je fus coupée car il m'embrassa fougueusement, je n'avais jamais été embrassée de la sorte avant cela.<br>Il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille et me chuchota :  
>- Rien qu'une fois, cela sera notre secret à tous les deux, on s'aide mutuellement à enlever toute frustration ou désir, maintenant ferme les yeux et ressent . <strong>_

Il continua à me donner des baisers dans le cou et se plaça entre mes jambes et prit brusquement mes fesses dans ses mains. J'émis un gémissement de surprise et de plaisir. Il était étonnant de le voir si fougueux moi qu'il l'avait vu toujours si calme et discret. Toute idée cohérente ayant disparu de mon cerveau, mes jambes s'enroulèrent d'elles-mêmes autour de ses hanches. Il me porta jusqu'à sa chambre et m'assit sur son lit, il ne prit pas la peine de défaire les boutons de mon chemisier, il me l'arracha d'un coup sec et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce " dommage je l'aimais bien ".  
>Avant d'avoir pu le regarder il se retrouva à califourchon sur moi simplement vêtu de son boxer et moi de mes sous-vêtements en dentelle rouge que m'avait obligé de mettre Alice le matin même.<p>

Mais cette pensée sortie vite de ma tête quand il effleura sensuellement mon corps de ses mains glacées. Au lieu d'avoir froid et d'être dégoûtée je brûlais presque sous la sensation de plaisir qui me parcourait de la tête aux pieds. Jasper me releva et détacha mon soutien-gorge qu'il fit glisser le long de mes bras.  
>Il prit ensuite un de mes seins entre ses lèvres douces et toucha ma pointe durcie de plaisir avec sa langue pendant que son autre main s'occupait de mon autre sein. Il effleura mon corps de ses mains et sa bouche d'où sortait sa langue, vint les rejoindre. Il descendit sa bouche le long de mon ventre jusqu'à mon centre palpitant et m'enleva mon boxer à l'aide de ses pieds. Il déposa des baisers le long de mes jambes puis il glissa sa langue le long de mes plis puis sur mon bouton de plaisir, ma respiration devint haletante et hachée, mon corps se mit à trembler signe du grand plaisir qu'il me avant que le plaisir me submerge totalement il se débarrassa de son boxer à vitesse vampirique.<br>J'observais émerveiller son imposante verge, «il a été gâté par la nature » pensais-je un sourire aux lèvres même si je n'en avais jamais vu de ma vie. Il entra tout doucement en moi et brisa mon hymen, attendit que je m'habitue à lui puis ressortir et s'enfonça brusquement et fortement en moi, je poussai un cri de plaisir et de douleur mêlé même si celle-ci était moindre face au plaisir que j'éprouvais. Il continua de plus en plus vite, ses coups de reins m'enivraient, c'était exquis. Il ressortit de moi laissant un grand vide en moi, il me porta et me plaqua contre le mur pour me posséder d'un grand et brusque coup de rein qui m'envoya au 7ème ciel. Il ressortit et me dit de me mettre à 4 pattes sur le lit, ce que je fis une fois remise de mon orgasme. Il me prit par-derrière et le plaisir que je ressentis fut plus fort dans cette position. Cela semblait être pareil pour lui car il laissa échapper plusieurs grognements. Il me martela puissamment et mon orgasme grandit de plus en plus. Ensuite mes parois se resserrèrent sur sa verge puissamment en même temps qu'il se déversait au plus profond de mon être. C'était incroyable !  
>Une seconde plus tard j'aperçus Edward et Alice à la porte de la chambre et mon cœur s'accéléra et ma respiration devient hachée, leurs yeux étaient noirs, c'est à ce moment-là que je me suis réveillée en sursaut, déboussolée je regardais ce qui m'entourait et m'aperçus que j'étais dans ma chambre et qu'Edward me regardais. Il s'approcha doucement de moi et déposa un baiser fougueux sur mes lèvres. Puis me dit en me fixant :<br>- Tu as bien dormi mon ange ?  
>des reviews s'il vous plais c'est mon premier os ! ROBisous !<p>


End file.
